Nicolai's Love
by Mistress-Of-Twilight
Summary: Nicolai x Karin. What could have happened when Nicolai confessed his feelings for her. (Edited verison of oringinal. R&R would be nice.)


**Nicolai's Love**

((Yeppers, my first-but-edited-due-to-horrible-ness Nicolai x Karin fic. So, yeah. Come at me with your banana cream pies all you want, Yuri x Karin fans. I'll duck them all and throw... uh... PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICHES! HAH!))

((One-shot only. My brain hurts too much to write anymore!))

The young lieutenant, the Godslayer, the puppeteer, the vampire/wrestler, the fortune teller, the white wolf and the princess of Russia managed to escape the royal palace before Rasputin decided to completely destory the Godslayer.  
They took shelter at Edger's little shop. They ate, then called it a night and decided to sleep. Then, in the middle of the night, the young lieutenant, Karin, heard a voice call out to her in a dream.

"Karin.. Karin.."

She woke up and found herself back in the church of Domremy.

"Karin."

She thought it was Yuri who was calling out to her, but oh no, she was wrong. She got up off the ground and saw that Yuri was lying on the ground, sound asleep. She turned around and saw the man who cursed Yuri with the Holy Mistletoe -- it was Nicolai.

"Nicolai.." She said as he stepped back just a little.

"Karin, I have come for you." he said.

"For me..?" she said.

"Please.. come with me." He had his hand out, hoping that Karin would take her hand into his.  
"Karin, please. If you contiune on with the foolishness, you, Yuri and everyone else will be killed by Rasputin's assassins." He walked toward her.

"..Yuri will never lose!" she said.

"So, you believe in him?" He said with a slightly sad tone.

"Yes!" She was still stepping back a little.

"..I see. I guess you don't need me now, eh?" He stopped walking toward her, dead in his tracks.

"Wh-what are you talking about..?" She said, also dead in her tracks.

"..If you would only join me, you could achieve anything.. Whatever you desire -- fortune, fame, care and love! Even.. even bring back your dead family!" he said in a convincing tone.

"But.. that's crazy..!"

Nicolai looked down, sighing. He then looked at her yet again, with a sad look in his eyes.

"But why..? Don't you understand how much you mean to me? And what exactly has that boy done for you!" He pointed at Yuri. Karin looked at him, just lying there in a deep sleep.

"No matter how much you may care for him, no matter how much you love him, his heart, his love and his affection belongs to another woman!" Karin quickly looked back at Nicolai.

"What're you saying!" She said.

"It's obvious! Can't you see? He'll never be able to give you what you need!" He then started walking slowly toward her again.

She looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. "Don't even..!" She begged him not to say those three words.

"Warmth!" He said.

Karin found herself putting her hands around her arms, feeling cold and alone.

"Comfort!"

She then quickly put her hands to her ears, trying not to hear him.

"Love!"

She then slightly moaned and shook her head, as she fell to her knees. Nicolai then walked normally toward her. He got down on one knee and once again told her to come with him.

"Karin, please, come with me. I'll give you the love you want." he said in a convincing tone yet again.

"Please stop.." she said in a weak-like tone.

"Don't fight it. A woman needs love to be fullfilled." he gently grabbed her arm, pulling her up. He then put his hands on her shoulders. "I need you. Let's be together. Karin, I.. I love you."

Karin looked into his piercing green eyes. "What..?" she said in a surpised tone.

He gazed into her strikingly beautiful grey eyes.

"Yes, I love you. I never realized what I had until I lost you in Domremy. Ever since, my heart has been yearning to be by your side once again. That is why I came for you."

They were still lost in each other's eyes. "I-I don't know what to say.." Her feelings were now permently mixed. She did care for Yuri. She really did, but hearing him, confessing his love for her, her feelings for Nicolai started to develop.

"All I ever wanted.. was to be loved.. and cared for. That's all I wanted." she then looked down with a sad look upon her face.

Nicolai then pulled her close to him and embraced her in his arms.

"My dear Karin.. If it is care and love you want, I will give it to you. I'll love you for the rest of my days.."

In his arms, she felt something she had never felt in a long time -- love, warmth, comfort. The same emotions she most felt many blue moons ago came rushing back. She felt safe in his arms.

She had her head gently resting on his chest with her eyes closed.

"Nicolai.."

"Yes, my love?"

"This way I'm feeling right now.. I want to feel like this forever.." She then wrapped her arms around him as well.

"If only you would come with me, I promise you that you'll never feel lonely again."

Karin then looked into his eyes yet again. Only this time, she leaned ever so close to him and kissed him.

Her soft fingers running through his hair gently, his hands holding her ever so tightly.. They kissed passionately.

They pull away from each other.

Karin gazed into his eyes yet again, with a smile of joy upon her face. "I think I'll go with you."

Nicolai was overjoyed.

"Alright. But, before we go, shouldn't you say goodbye to your allies..?"

"I know what to do."

She then looked at Yuri, who was still asleep.

She did feel quite sad when she saw him for possibly the last time, but it had to be done in order to feel happy again. She was happy with Yuri and the others, she really was. But she knew that Yuri could never truly love her.

She then looked back at Nicolai.

"I know that this is a dream. But, I want to wake up knowing that I won't feel alone as I go to Apoina Tower..."

The young priest nodded. "I promise I'll be there waiting."

"..I guess I'll go say goodbye."

Karin hugged and kissed Nicolai on the lips once more.

She woke up seeing everyone else was still asleep. She got up quietly looking around for a pen and paper.

Later on that day..

Yuri and the others were looking all over Petrograd for Karin.

Joachim transformed into a bat, flying around looking all around for her.

Blanca howled in the Gallery of the Dead, hoping to hear her footsteps approaching.

Geppeto looked in the bar, which wasn't really new since we all know his second reason for "looking" in there.

Anastasia was looking by the small little palaza near the palace.

Lucia was looking around in Edgar's shop, since she was the last one awake.

Yuri was outside the shop, shouting out her name.

"Karin! Karin! Where are you? Karin!"

As much as he yelled, hoping to hear her voice in response, nothing happened.

Lucia came running out toward Yuri.

"Yuri! Look! I found something!"

"What? What is it?"

"A note!"

Yuri quickly grabbed and read it.

_My dear friends.._

_I loved all the times we spent together.  
But, you see, I can no longer stay._

_By the time you read this, I'll be somewhere far, far away with Nicolai.  
Somewhere where we can live our new lives peacefully.  
He and I are in love, you see.  
I know that now it may sound strange, but one day, you'll understand._

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay long enough to say goodbye, but it's for the best._

_Love, Karin.  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note (08/05/05, 9:22 P.M)  
**FINALLY I edited this piece of mind-numblingly-bad piece of crap. ;  
Anyway, I hope it wasn't THAT bad, but if it is, you have every right to lash out at me in reviews.  
Which, it most likely is, adding the whole new paragraph every-each-second thing.. :I jump off a cliff and die a sad, lonely death.:

Much love, Misty. (Misty ismah new nickname, since my ff name is 'Mistress-of-Twilight'.)


End file.
